Season 1 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during Season 1 of CW's Black Lightning. The characters below are listed in order of episode appearance for your convenience. Please use the Minor Character Infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Husband and Wife They are minor characters who appear in Season 1 of Black Lightning. In The Resurrection, they are shown on the news crying over the loss of their son. He died at the hands of The One Hundred. Joan Lincoln Joan Lincoln is a minor character featured on Black Lightning. In The Resurrection, she is shown on the news reporting on the latest victim of The 100. She reported on it marked the 125 murder in only one weekend, and how the 100 violence keeps growing. Joan moves on to report on the protesting that occurred the same night. Reporter The reporter is a minor character who appeared on Black Lightning. In The Resurrection, he is shown interviewing Henderson as he's walking into the Freeland PD station. He tried to ask Henderson another question, but was too late. Desk Sergeant The Desk Sergeant is a minor character in Black Lightning. In The Resurrection, she, along with Jefferson Pierce, is seen watching the nws report on the latest murder committed by The One Hundred. After Joan says that Henderson rose through the ranking by taking on Black Lightning, she turns the televison off; and states that she wishes they would give the police officers credit for some of the things they do. Officer #1 Officer #1 is a minor character who appears in Black Lightning. In The Resurrection, he, along with two other officers, pull Jefferson. When Jefferson tries to give his name, he immediately asks for him to step outside the car. Once Jefferson exited the car, the officer immediately slammed him on the patrol car and handcuffed him. The officer walked him to the back of the car to show his face to the woman, who's store was robbed that night. She confirmed that it wasn't Jefferson and he took off the handcuffs. When Jefferson asked what it was that all about, the officer ignored him and told him to have a good. After Jefferson asked again, the officer told him how a liquor store was robbed. Jefferson sarcastically asked if he fit the description s he was wearing a suit and driving with his daughters. The officer laughed nd told him to have a good night again. 100 Gang Member #1 #100 Gang Member #1 is a minor character in ''Black Lightning.'' In the The Resurrection, he was first seen at Club 100 interrupting Jennifer and Will's. When Jennifer tried to get up and leave, he told her that she wasn't moving. He. along with another member, took Jennifer and Will to Lala's office. In Lala's ofice, he watched as Lala get angry at Will over the money he owed him. He laughed at Jennifer kneeing Will in his groin. After hearing gunshots, he and the others exited the office to see what the commotion was. In LaWanda: The Book of Hope, he was at a hangout with Lala and watched as Jefferson confronted Lala. When Jefferson tried to approach Lala again, he hit Jefferson and pointed his gun at him. Later,he and another member brought Will to Lala. He watched as Lala murderd Will, and he disposed of the body. The next night, Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters